Les vacances en famille !
by Nonoemix
Summary: Fili, Kili et Thorin partent en vacances à la montagne, et c'est sans compter sur les chamailleries des deux jeunes nains ! UA, OS !


**Voilà, un petit défi fait avec une amie sur les thèmes montagne, humour et en famille ! Cet OS sera sur le hobbit, et c'tout se que j'avais a déclaré x)**  
 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Je rappelle bien sûr que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

Aujourd'hui, le quinze Août, la famille Durinson partait en vacances. Dans la voiture, cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'un silence de mort régnait, et ça, c'était vraiment chelou. Thorin, se questionnant sur la santé de ses neveux à l'arrière regarda dans le rétro pour vérifier s'ils ne s'étaient pas empoisonnés en essayant de manger leur ceinture. Si si, je vous jure qu'ils en seraient capable pour savoir quel goût ça a ! Heureusement pour lui, Thorin ne les vit pas en train d'agoniser sur leur siège, mais bizarrement, ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas plus : les deux frères étaient tous les deux bien vivant, et chacun regardait par la fenêtre de son côté.  
Vraiment étrange ...  
Ils étaient habituellement si joyeux, si vicieux lorsque qu'ils préparaient des mauvais coups, toujours en train de crier ou au contraire, de se murmurer à l'oreille en pouffant comme deux gamins ...  
Mais là, ils ne disaient rien, et semblaient éviter tout contact. Fronçant les sourcils, l'adulte demanda :  
"-Ça va derrière ?  
-Oui.  
-Hm."  
Okay, sympa l'ambiance. Thorin préféra ne pas faire de réflexions, il ne voulait pas provoquer une baston générale alors qu'ils roulaient. En regardant l'heure et les panneaux, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien attendre d'être arrivé pour régler ça, ça lui donnait un peu de tranquillité et il pouvait se concentrer sur la route. En plus, les montagnes se dessinaient déjà dans le paysage, annonçant la fin imminente du trajet.  
C'est donc après une trentaine de minutes où la tension était palpable que la famille arriva à destination. Thorin sourit (chose rare tout de même) en voyant le magnifique chalet qu'ils avaient loués. Il se situait en hauteur, relativement loin de la civilisation -assez pour ne pas avoir de voisins dans les 500m, mais tout de même à moins de dix minutes d'un supermarché-, il était spacieux et avait son charme. Il se retourna alors vers ses neveux, un fin sourire aux lèvres :  
"-On va pas être bien là ?"  
Les deux jeunes le regardèrent. Fili sourit tant bien que mal, ne voulant pas contrarier ou attrister son oncle.  
"-Si oncle Thorin..."  
Au contraire, Kili bougonna dans sa fine barbe, se rendant d'un pas traînant vers le coffre pour récupérer sa valise.  
Le grand homme d'affaire soupira et s'approcha à son tour de la malle. Décidément, il fallait qu'il règle cette histoire au plus vite ! Tout en attrapant sa propre valise, il se promit de parler à ses neveux lorsqu'ils seraient bien installés.

oOoOo

Il était à présent 15h30, et ils venaient de terminer de déballer leurs affaires. Thorin avaient fait mander Fili et Kili en bas, et à présent, ils étaient tous les trois assis autour de la table de la salle à manger. La tension de toute à l'heure était toujours présente, et ça avait le don d'agacer le vieux. Bordel, les deux abrutis qui lui servaient de neveux n'avaient pas mieux à faire que de s'engueuler le jour où ils partaient en vacances ! Il reprit rapidement son calme avant de parler avec un ton qu'il voulait doux.  
"-Fili ... Kili ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ...?"  
Aucun des deux ne lui répondit, préférant regarder le dessous de plat pour l'un, et le pot de fleur pour l'autre. Irrité, Thorin recommença à parler avec impatience :  
"-Sérieusement les garçons, que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes toujours en train de rire et de faire des conneries et aujourd'hui, vous vous évitez, il y a bien un problème là !"  
Les deux gardèrent le silence pendant une trentaine de seconde avant que Kili ne craque.  
"-Mais c'est lui là ! Il est trop nul !  
-Quoi ?! C'est toi qui est irresponsable !"  
Thorin cligna des yeux et les regarda s'engueuler. Si le blond en venait à traiter son frère d'irresponsable, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose ...  
"-Et puis t'façon t'es plus mon frère !"  
Gros blanc. Thorin regarda Fili qui boudait, puis Kili qui fixait son frère, les larmes aux yeux. Le brun se leva et partit rapidement. Qu'il était susceptible ... Mais il faut dire que ...  
"-Fili... Pourquoi tu as dit ça à ton frère ? Réprimanda l'adulte.  
-Parce que, il est trop con pour qu'il soit mon frère !  
-Trop con mon cul ! C'est toi le con, tu sais bien qu'il t'aime beaucoup et qu'il est très susceptible ! Ce que tu lui a dit, c'était vraiment méchant, et en plus c'est se qu'aurait dit un gosse de 8 ans !"  
Le plus jeune regarda son oncle avec stupéfaction. Il venait d'être vulgaire. C'était rare envers ses neveux. Il finit par baisser la tête, honteux.  
"-C'est pas ma faute Oncle Thorin, il a voulu que l'on teste quelque chose de stupide et j'ai pas voulu qu'on le fasse...  
-Et c'était quoi alors, cette chose stupide ? Demanda le plus vieux, finalement intrigué par la bêtise de son plus jeune neveu.  
-Il voulait savoir quel goût avait sa ceinture de sécurité.

 **Voici donc la fin ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, des beusouuus !**


End file.
